Seijūrō Akashi
|kanji = 赤司 征十郎 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 173 cm |weight = 64 kg |team = Teikō (former) Rakuzan |position = Point Guard |talent = Prediction |first appearance manga = Chapter 113 |first appearance anime = Episode 8 (flashback) |vomic voice = None |anime voice = Hiroshi Kamiya }} Seijuro Akashi is the feared captain of the Generation of Miracles. He is the only one the Generation listen to and obey. He now plays with Rakuzan High and is competing in the Winter Cup. Akashi now serves as the main antagonist in the story. Appearance Akashii.png|Akashi (anime) Akashi manga.JPG|Akashi (manga) Akashi is rather small for being the captain of the Generation of Miracles, he is only 173 cm tall. He has medium, slick red hair. His eyes are large and he has vertical pupils. He has a very oval face. Color pages have shown that Akashi has heterochromatic eyes, with his right eye being red and his left being yellow/orange. It was shown in a recent chapter that back in middle school, Akashi's eyes were both red. It might have changed sometime in middle school. Akashi's appearance was not revealed for a long time. The times he appeared or was mentioned, only the lower part of his face was seen, or the back of his head. His full appearance was only revealed at the Winter Cup. Personality Akashi has a very strange personality. He can be very intimidating at times and has the power to control the Generation of Miracles. Even though he doesn't have much respect for others, he respects all his teammates from Generation of Miracles and has faith in their abilities. He has a strong winners-mentality, thinking that winners get everything in life and losers are denied everything. In contrast to this philosophy, he doesn't care for winning at all. He thinks that winning for him is a given and has so lost the feeling of victory. He also thinks that his power and skill are absolute. "He is always right and anyone who dares to defy this will regret it". He grows violent when someone goes up against him, as he tried to stab Kagami with scissors when he disobeyed him. However this is corrected by Kagami who said that he could sense Akashi already knew he could evade it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 14 While being the Generation's supreme commander, unlike the other members, he addresses them informally, calling them by their first names.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 10 This is notable because most of the character's always address each other with their last or family names, with very few exceptions. Akashi also does not allow anyone that opposes him to look and speak down to him, meaning everyone needs to give an extent of respect while facing him. This is shown when Kagami was looking downwards towards him, resulting in Akashi pushing Kagami down.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 6 History Akashi enrolled in Teikō Middle and became captain somewhere in the three years he played in the first string. One day, when he was still a second-year, he encountered his fellow first-stringer Aomine having extra practice at a remote gym. He notices that Kuroko was also there and sees his special skill that was different than the rest of them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 13 It seems that he somehow got Kuroko to prove himself and Kuroko eventually got in the first string, all because Akashi discovered his talent that time. At one point, he ejected Shōgo Haisaki from the team. It has also been implied that Akashi, who taught Kuroko his style of basketball, actually sabotaged Kuroko by not teaching him Kuroko's Phantom Shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 145, page 3 During Akashi's captaincy time, he would often play shogi with Midorima (being vice-captain) during free time and captain meetings. Akashi has never lost once and compared it shogi with basketball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 11 Story Interhigh Akashi's team Rakuzan won against Tōō in the finals of the Interhigh, but neither Akashi nor Aomine competed. After Rakuzan's victory, Akashi had an interview where he said that it wouldn't have been fun if he played, because the victory would have been more certain than before.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 15 Winter Cup preliminaries Before Seirin's match against Josei High, Akashi was seen in his school, Rakuzan High. He mysteriously throws up some shogi pieces and catches them, smiling.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 17 His team did not have to take part in the preliminaries, because they won the Interhigh and are automatically placed. After the preliminaries and before the tournament, Akashi was seen practicing his ass off at Rakuzan's gym. He is thrown a towel for his sweat by a teammate and that player starts a conversation with another player about Akashi. Akashi's way of thinking about pre-ordained victory is explained.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 112, page 13 Winter Cup Akashi first appears during the Winter Cup. He contacts the other Generation of Miracles after the opening ceremony to meet up. While the Generation (and Furihata), is already gathered on the front stairs, Akashi arrives late.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 9 He apologizes for being late and greets the Generation, calling each one of them by their first names. He says that he enjoys seeing everyone together and remarks that there is somebody here that shouldn't be present, talking to Furihata and asks him to leave so that he can talk to his comrades, but is interrupted by Kagami, who tells him that he shouldn't act rude like that towards Furihata and allow him to stay. Kagami greets Akashi and Akashi calmly walks towards Midorima, asking to borrow his scissors. Midorima asks why and Akashi replies that he was thinking about cutting his hair. But instead, he walks towards Kagami and tries to stab him with the scissors. Kagami dodges, but Akashi is able to graze him across the cheek. Akashi decides to let him off the hook for moving like that, but threatens him that he won't forgive him if he ever defies him again. He says that he always wins and is therefore always right, while cutting his hair. He then announces that he has finished his business here, much to the surprise of Aomine. Akashi explains that he came to check whether they all remember the oath the Generation took but tells him that it looks like no-one has forgotten yet and then takes his leave, after telling them that the next time they will meet, will be in battle.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 He is later seen watching the match between Seirin and Tōō.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 16 When Kuroko shows his new Ignite Pass Kai, Akashi is surprised and impressed by his new skill. Akashi attends the later matches as well, he is seen during Seirin vs Yōsen and Kaijō vs Fukuda Sōgō. His team has won every match in the meantime and has made their way to the semi-finals. Semi-finals The day of the semi-finals has come and Akashi is seen in his uniform next to his team, with three Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 Match time and Akashi leads his team to the court. While his teammates fool around, Akashi warns them about Shūtoku's strength. He gets his uniform ready and confirms to Mibuchi that he's a starter. He is handed a towel and is treated with respect, even by the second years, even more by the prideful Uncrowned Kings.He, as a first year even became captain right away, an unheard of case. When the match starts, Midorima approaches Akashi and even though Akashi keeps saying that he simply never loses, Midorima states that he will teach him defeat. The tip-off goes to Takao, who quickly passes to Midorima and he pulls up for a mid-court three pointer. It goes in and Midorima repeats that he will beat Akashi. Akashi seems amused.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 During the first, Akashi does not do anything special. He is seen to be guarded by Takao and tries to get past him by using speed, but then passes to the inside instead. Takao was expecting an overwhelming force from the captain, but so far, that hasn't been the case. The Shūtoku coach, Nakatani, speculates that Akashi is merely scouting the area and should be advancing any minute. Midorima confronts him about this after the time-out between the 1st and 2nd quarter and asks him if he's not even going to use "his eyes". Akashi says that he isn't going easy, but that he should just not reveal his trump card so easily. He adds that they will probably win without any effort from Akashi and this angers Midorima. He continues on the matter when Hayama begins to play for real, proving that his teammates might be enough to ensure victory.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 18 Midorima ties the score at 39 – 39, Akashi stops the double-team on him and says that he will take on Midorima himself. During half-time, Seirin has time to warm up and they pass Rakuzan. Akashi and Kuroko greet each other. Akashi runs into Kagami, who tells him that he will definitely defeat Kise and Akashi. Akashi is irritated and explains that only his servants are allowed to look him in the eye. Because Kagami defies this, Akashi pushes him down on his butt. He tells him to know his place and also threatens Kuroko that he'll soon see what it means that Akashi was the first one who discovered Kuroko's skill.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 9 The third quarter starts and it begins with a face-off between the two teams aces. Midorima pulls up for a three pointer, but Akashi is able to steal the ball when it was still at low height. He pushes the ball up court, but encounters Takao. In the stands, Murasakibara explains that Akashi's eyes can see everything, from minuscule movements of the muscles to the heartbeat. Takao is glued to Akashi, but Akashi sees the movements of his feet and crosses over, making Takao fall on his back. Meanwhile, Akashi is at the free-throw line and scores the shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 18 Skill Although his skills don't seem to have been fully shown, Akashi is very fast and is good with ball-handling. He has an amazing vision of vision and could move the ball easily passed Kazunari Takao.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 8 According to Masaaki Nakatani, the way Akashi played in the first quarter is similar to how one would play shogi, with Akashi assessing the situation before he makes his move. This indicates that Akashi is a skilled tactician as implied many times throughout the story. It's also stated by Takao that even though Akashi hasn't show the full extent of his abilities, Akashi's perfection as a point guard is undeniable. Akashi's eyes As revealed in the 3rd quarter of Rakuzan vs Shūtoku, Akashi's eyes are able to observe every movement of his opponent, thus predicting the opponent's next move. According to Murasakibara, his eyes can see the smallest details of movement, including an opponent's breathing and minute muscle movement. With this, he is able to time his defensive actions perfectly to nullify the opponent's offensive ability, stopping whatever move the opponent is trying to perform.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 15 On the flip side, Akashi can also use this ability for his offense, reading the opponent's defense and acting faster than the opponent's body can react. In short, he can "see the future of his opponent's moves." Off the court, Akashi's eyes also have the power to discover people's hidden talents.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 8 With it, he was the first to recognize Kuroko's latent skill for misdirection.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 124, page 12-13 Trivia *At the time when Akashi's face hasn't been revealed yet, he sometimes appeared very mysterious and cool with his face covered, e.g. throwing a shogi piece in that air and catching it dramatically. This was made fun of in the bloopers, when he failed to catch the piece. Other intimidating actions also failed in other bloopers. *On the first character poll, Akashi ranked 29th, with 26 votes, before even appearing yet. On the second poll, he ranked 18th with 263 votes. *The kanji 赤 (Aka) in his name means red, hinting to his hair color. *His birthday is December 20th and his blood type is AB. *Akashi is the very first who found out Kuroko's strength.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 62.5, page 19 *Akashi is the only character who addresses his former teammates with their first names, they however address him with his surname. *It has been shown that in Akashi had the same colored eyes, but one eye changed some time during Teikō. *According to the Characters Bible, Akashi's alternative job choice is to be a professional shogi player. His specialty is horse riding and his favourite food is Tofu Soup. *His eye ability is similar to the Sharingan in the Naruto series. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Generation of Miracles Category:Rakuzan High Category:PG